


Chocolate Flavored First Kisses

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, I love these ships so much, Kissing, M/M, MakoRei Centric, Side HaruNagi, it was supposed to be a drabble, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto buys Rei some Pocky and Nagisa urges them to play the Pocky Game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Flavored First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super self indulgent man. I ship pretty much everything under the sun when it comes to Free!
> 
> Recently I've been going through a MakoRei and HaruNagi kick. Then I'm going to go and write a bunch of RinRei and NagiRei and HaruRei. THen the cycle will repeat. 
> 
> The life of a multishipper is hard.....

“Rei I got some pocky would you like to share?” Makoto asks his friend with a smile as he holds up the blue box. Rei looks up from his text book to his senpai and slowly comes back to earth. He had been reading ahead of the class just for the heck of it and got lost in the text in front of him. Nagisa had long given up trying to get Rei to talk with him and instead planted himself on Haruka’s lap. The quiet boy didn’t say anything instead letting Nagisa pester him as he ate his lunch sometimes humoring Nagisa with replies. Makoto had been enjoying the time just watching his friends interact when he remembered the treat he had bought last night. Rei eyed the box and noticed that it wasn’t the kind Makoto normally bought.

“Makoto-senpai what happened to the kind you usually buy?” Rei questions as he sets his book aside. He turns to his senpai to show that Makoto has his full attention. 

“Ah you noticed that? Well they had the chocolate ones but I saw these and thought of you so I got this instead.” Makoto answers with a shy grin. A light blush creeps onto his cheeks as he fiddles with the box. Rei feels his heart speed up at the words “thought of you” and tries not to look too much into it.

“Oh thank you Makoto-senpai that’s very kind of you.” Rei manages to get out in time before it gets awkward. He takes the box offered to him and reads the label. 

**MILK CHOCOLATE SALTY**

“How did these remind you of me?” 

“Well I know you don’t really like sweets but this has salt and I’ve heard it’s really good because it takes the edge off of the sweetness so I thought you might be able to enjoy   
them.” Makoto answers shyly.

“I guess I can give them a try.” Rei concludes as he opens the box. He takes out one of the packages and tries not to blush as Makoto scoots closer to him. He opens the individual package and takes out one of the sticks. Rei nibbles off the top and finds that he doesn’t find them terribly awful. Of course he could never eat an entire box in one sitting like Nagisa could and would but they are good for a treat once in a while.

“Well?” Makoto urges excitedly. 

“I like them! I might even go buy a pack after school.” Rei says with a small smile. Makoto smiles brightly and takes one of the pocky sticks for himself.

“Oh you two should play the Pocky game.” Nagisa suggests from his spot on Haruka’s lap. Rei tilts his head slightly at this suggestion unsure of what game Nagisa is talking about.

“Pocky game?”

“I’ll show you how to play.” Makoto offers rather quickly. Rei watches curiously as Makoto takes out another stick of pocky and holds it out to Rei's mouth. He complies with the instructions to just hold it in his mouth and not bite down. Rei is still utterly confused until Makoto bites the other end gently.

“Now eat!” Nagisa shouts starting the game. Rei panics slightly as Makoto starts to eat his end of the Pocky getting closer to Rei’s face. Rei only manages to get one bite in before Makoto’s lips meet his. Rei squeaks in surprise but doesn't pull away this gives Makoto the confidence to continue. The two kiss gently and Makoto can’t help the smile that spreads across his face as Rei blushes. Makoto reaches up and buries his fingers in Rei’s hair moving his head to angle it better. Rei complies and let’s Makoto set the pace of their first kiss. It’s slow and gentle but so very intense. They only stop when a camera flash catches their attention. 

Rei jerks away to see Nagisa grinning down at his phone. He shows Haruka the picture of Makoto and Rei kissing with a happy smile on his face. Haruka nods at the picture giving Nagisa a thumbs up at the great photo. Nagisa mumbles something about Kou needing to see this as pulls up a new message. This pulls Rei from his daze instantly.

“N-Nagisa-kun! Delete that now!” Rei shouts as he pulls away from Makoto. Makoto is chuckling softly as Rei get’s up to grab Nagisa’s phone. The blonde scrambles away and sends a copy to himself and Kou before Rei can get to him. Rei is mortified as he watches the message send before he can stop it. While Nagisa's laughter is acting as dramatic background music to the moment.

“Rei it’s okay really it is. Do you want to keep playing the Pocky game?” Makoto suggests in an attempt to calm the situation. It's quiet for a moment before Rei slowly nods his head and goes back to his spot next to Makoto. 

As they start another game Nagisa reclaims his seat on Haruka’s lap proud of himself. He watches Rei and Makoto play for a while before looking up at Haruka with much too innocent smile.

“Hey Haru-chan can we play to?” Nagisa asks sweetly.

“Too much effort.” Haruka replies quickly. Nagisa pouts and is about to complain when Haruka places a quick kiss to his lips. Nagisa looks confused as Haruka looks slightly shy about the kiss.

“This is much easier.” Haruka explains while avoiding eyecontact. Nagisa giggles and pulls Haruka down for a longer kiss.

They were all so caught up in each other that they almost missed the bell signaling the end of lunch.


End file.
